


私たちの天体

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Final piece.





	私たちの天体

On

we see Her on the way to the formal and can’t help but notice how She sticks out like a sore thumb.  
She is standing outside the ballroom, smoking a cigarette. Not even in formalwear, but instead skinny jeans and a sleeveless hoodie. Her arms are covered in colorful tattoos.  
we’ve seen Her before, hanging around school, usually with a group of or sometimes with a blonde boy. She is a dropout, from what we can tell. our mother told us not to talk to Her, but something in Her expression stops us from obeying.  
“Excuse us,” She looks up in surprise. “Are you in need of assistance?”  
Her eyes widen, smudged makeup giving Her a wild look. She responds after a pause, saying something about being dumped by Her boyfriend.  
we nod sympathetically and offer simple condolences before turning away. There’s nothing more we can do to help.  
She calls out to us, and this time it is our turn to be surprised. we face Her again.  
She mutters that maybe us staying with Her for a bit wouldn’t be all that that bad. She blows a smoke ring while we pause to think about it. The fading haze gives Her a mystic appearance. we decide it is something we want to see more of. our mother forced us to come to the dance, so we do not have too many complaints about not attending. The music is often too loud anyways. we look down at ourselves, the only true downside is that it is a waste of a nice dress.   
She seems to notice our outfit for the first time, and compliments us on the silvery blue dress our mother bought for us.  
She thinks we look beautiful.  
“Thank you,” we smile at Her. “we love your hair.” It slips out, but as we say it, we realize it is true. The vibrantly dyed scarlet would look ridiculous on anyone else, but not on Her. On Her it merely complements Her myriad freckles and dark skin.  
She smiles at us, not Her usual lazy smirk, but a full on grin. She thanks us, and there is genuine warmth in Her eyes. we want to stay with Her.  
She speaks softly and we are dragged out of our thoughts. She wants to go to the beach with us?  
“Why?” we ask. It is too dark to really enjoy the view and swimming is out of the question in a dress. No response.  
She tugs on our arm, and we follow Her.   
Before we know it, we are at the beach with Her. She kicks off Her shoes and runs to the edge of the water. we carefully take off our heels and follow Her. we lift our dress a bit to dip our toes in the dark ocean. It is cold. we shiver slightly. She notices. She asks us if we are cold. we shake our head. She rolls Her eyes and moves away from the shore.  
“we’re sorry. we didn’t want to ruin your fun.”  
She tells us not to worry. Apparently there are other fun things we can do. She lays down in the sand and pats the ground next to Her. She says a little sand won't hurt the dress. we hope She is right. we lay down next to Her.  
She starts talking, finding ways to fill the silence. we join in sometimes. Little comments here and there. It’s nice.  
we lay there for hours with Her and slowly we begin to talk more. Now we are the ones bursting with words and She is talking during our pauses.   
It is late now, and we have to go back to the formal. our mother is going to pick us up soon.  
we walk back, slowly.  
Her tattooed hand creeps into ours, and we let it. The warmth of Her fingers is a comfort in the chill of our own.  
She says She has to go, that our mother would not be happy seeing Her with us.  
“No.” She blinks in surprise at us. “we don’t want you to leave.”  
She sighs. It’s obvious She doesn’t want to go either.   
we see something in Her eyes flicker. Something that is reflected back in our own eyes.  
She cups our face in Her hands, Her eyes asking for permission. we nod almost imperceptibly.  
Her mouth is on ours and She kisses us, softly, delicately. Her lips are endlessly soft and we can taste the sharp flavor of the cigarettes on Her tongue. After a moment of eternity, She pulls away.  
She speaks softly in our ears, the whispered words a promise before Her departure.  
She’ll come again. we know it deep within our being. She is someone who we are not complete without, and She will return because the attraction is mutual.  
She will return.


End file.
